jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Meets Audrey II,
This scen is form the episode Arik in Love. This scene is where Jade, & Hana meet Audrey II for the first time, they talk, the girls say no, he makes them food. Arik then arrives to save the girls, & fights Audrey II. Lines Part 1 Jade and Hana are about to head home. Jade: Today sure was fun, right Hana? Hana: Yeah. Soon, some plants are growing out of the floor., revealing itself as Audrey II. Jade: What is that? Hana: I don't know. Audrey II: The names Audrey II. Jade: What do you want? Audrey II: I want you to feed me. Hana: What? Audrey II: Feed Me Hana: Does it have to be Human? Audrey II: Feed Me Jade: Does it have to be Mine! Audrey II: Feed Me Jade: Where are we supposed to get it? Audrey II: Feed Me girls. Feed Me all night long. That's right girls You can do it. Feed Me girls, Feed Me all night long. (laughing) Cause if you Feed Me girls, I can grow up big & strong. Jade: Why do you want us to feed you, & how are we supposed to feed you? Cut off our wrists?! Audrey II: I'll make it worth your while. Jade: What? Look, your a plant. An inanimate object. Audrey II: Does this look inanimte to you punk?! If I can talk, & I can move, then what's to say I can't do anything that I want. Hana: Like what? Audrey II: Like deliver girl. Like see you get everything your little hearts desire! (singing) Would you like a Cattlelight Car? or a brand shield on shampar? How about a date with kevie Lamar? your gonna (Git it) if you want it baby. How'd ya like to be a big wheel? Dinning out, for every meal. I'm the plant can make it all real. You're gonna git it. Hey, I'm your genie. I'm your friend. I'm your willin' slave Take a chance, feed me, yeah. You know the kinda eats, The kinda red-hot treats, The kinda sticky licky, sweets I crave! Come on, ladies, Don't be a putz! Trust me and your life will surely rival King Tut's. Show a little initiative, girl, Work up some guts, And you'll git it. Jade: uh, well. '''Audrey II: ya didn't have nothin' till you met me come on kid what will it be? money? boys? think it over there must be some one you can 86 real quiet-like AND GET ME SOME LUNCH!!! Think about a room at the Ritz, Wrapped in velvet, covered in glitz. A little nookie gonna clean up those zits, And you'll git it ah ah. Hana: Well we really don't know. Jade: What would we want anyway? Hana: Can't we get it over time? '''Audrey II: So go git it! whoo whoo If you wanna be profound, if you really gotta justify Take a breath and look around, a lot of folks deserve to die Jade: Wait a Minute! Wait a Minute! That's not a very nice thing to say. Audrey II: If you want a rationale, It isn't very hard to see. No, No, No Stop and think it over, pal. The guy sure looks like plant food to me! The guy sure looks like plant food to me! The guy sure looks like plant food to me! Audrey II: Smackin' her around, and always talkin' so tough! Jade: You need blood and we got more than enough! Audrey II: I need blood and you got more than enough! Both: (You/I) need blood and we got more than enough...! Audrey II: So go git it! Jade: Forget It, your on your own. Hana: Your just a bully. Audrey II: Hav it Your way. (grabs Hana) Hana: Hey, What are you doing? Audrey II: I got your number now I know just what I've done You've got no place to hide You've got nowhere to run I knows your life in good rhyme I think it's suppertime! Jade: Hana! hang on. Hana: Help! Audrey II: Come on, come on Where do you think your going Come on, come on Your future with Arik Come on, come on This is getting Boring C-c-come on! I swear on all my spores When he's gone The world will be mine, mine Yeah, yeah, yeah Jade: Let Hana go! Come on, come on Come on, come on Come on, come on It's suppertime It's suppertime Come on, come on Come on, come on Come on, come on It's suppertime Ah, suppertime Audrey II: Gotcha! (grabs Jade) Jade: HELP! Suppertime Lines Part 2 Arik: Huh? (looks around) Jade? Hana? Jade: HELP! Hana: Big Brother! Arik: No Way, Audrey II! Audrey II: Well, aren't you surpised to see me. Arik: Let go of them. Audrey II: (Luaghing) Arik: Let them go, or I'll... AUDREY II: (singing to Arik) ''Better wait a minute '' Ya better hold the phone '' Better mind your manners Better change your tone Don't you threaten me, son Ya gotta lot of gall We gonna do things my way Or we won't do things at all! '''Ya don't know what you're messin' with.' You got no idea You don't know what you're lookin' at When you're lookin' here Ya don't know what you're up against, No, no way, no how You don't know what you're messin' with, But I'm gonna tell you now! Get this straight! I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad, I'm just a mean green mother from outer space And it looks like you been had I'm just a mean green mother from outer space, So get off my back 'n get out my face, 'Cause I'm mean and green and I am bad! Wanna save your skin, boy? You wanna save your hide? You wanna see tomorrow? You better step aside- Better take a tip, boy - want some good advice? You better take it easy, 'Cause you're walkin' on thin ice'!' Ya don't know what you're dealin' with No, you never did, Ya don't know what you're lookin' at, but that's tough titty, kid! The lion don't sleep tonight, And if you pull his tail, he roars Ya say, "That ain't fair?" Ya say, "That ain't nice?" Ya know what I say?! "Too Bad!" Watch me now! I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad. I'm just a mean green mother, a real disgrace, And you've got me fightin' mad! I'm just a mean green mother from outer space, Gonna trash your back, Gonna rock this place! 'Cause I'm mean and green and I am bad! Don't you talk to me about old King Kong, You think he's the worst, well, you're thinkin' wrong! Don't talk to me about Frankenstein He got a temper, ha! He ain't got mine'...' You know I don't come from no black lagoon-''' I'm from past the stars and beyond the moon! You can keep The Thing, keep The It, keep The Creature, they don't even fit! '''I got one style, major moves I got the stuff and I think that proves You better move it out Nature calls You got the point? I'm gonna bust them waterfalls Here it comes! '(Pods break out of the pot) I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad... I'm just a mean green mother, a real hard case. You can't beat this trouble, man! I'm just a mean green mother from outer space, So just give it up It's all over, ace I'm mean and green! 'PODS Mean green mother from outer space! II I'm mean and green PODS Mean green mother from outer space II I'm mean and green PODS Mean green mother from outer space! Mean green mother from outer space II And I. Am. Bad! Arik: Well then eat this, you garden weed! (Puts in an electric wire in the mouth) Audrey II & Pods: (groaning) Audrey II: I hate that kid. (Explodes) Category:Scenes in Adventures